


All I've Thought About was Lovin' on You

by WitchBoyWriter



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchBoyWriter/pseuds/WitchBoyWriter
Summary: Prompt from @ohmypreciousgirl on tumblr: First kiss





	All I've Thought About was Lovin' on You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'First Dance' by Nevershoutnever

Words couldn't come close to describing how nervous Ryan was right now. He and Shane were going on a date. At least, he thought it was a date?

 

It had really started a few weeks ago, when Ryan realized he was into Shane. Finally, he worked up the nerve to tell his bigfoot of a friend how he felt. Or, more accurately, texted him about it.

 

_Ryan: Hey, so I'm sure this is super fucking random but I'm super into you._

 

The response came sooner then Ryan was expecting.

 

_Shane: Prove it._

_Shane: Let's go out Friday._

 

The text left Ryan confused. And even more confusing was the fact that Shane was so casual about it at work. When Ryan came in to the office on Wednesday, Shane greeted him as usual, not mentioning their Friday plans at all. The day went on as usual. Shane didn't bring up Ryan's confession, so Ryan didn't bring it up either. The whole situation was horrible on his nerves, and he left work even more confused.

 

On Thursday, Ryan is greeted with a coffee on his desk, Shane giving him a smile that gave Ryan a wave of affection for his friend. "Hey. Wanna talk about Friday?" he asks, and Ryan feels relief wash over him. 

 

"Yeah! What did you want to do?" he asks, sitting down. He sips the coffee Shane left him as he boots up his computer. "I was thinking something... kinda casual?" he suggests.

 

"Dinner?" Shane suggests. "We could just go to Chipotle?" Ryan nods.

 

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Ryan says. 

 

For the rest of Thursday and Friday, they don't talk about it. Shane brings him coffee again on Friday, and Ryan makes a mental note to come in early next week to return the favor. Before he knew it, work was over, and the two of them were off.

 

They took Ryan's car. Shane had taken an Uber to work, luckily, so that wasn't complicated. Ryan's nerves were through the roof. Which was ridiculous. The two of them had been to Chipotle together plenty of times, but of course, this was different. The drive is almost uncomfortably quiet, and Ryan is relieved when they finally arrive. 

 

When they get their food and find a seat, the tension finally breaks. Shane speaks first. "I'm super into you too, Ryan." Ryan almost chokes on his burrito. Without thinking too much about it, he repeats Shane's reply to his confession.

 

"Prove it." He grins, teasing a bit. Shane laughs. 

 

"Asking you on a date didn't prove it?" Shane questions, and Ryan shrugs, laughing softly. The rest of the night goes smoothly. Once they finish eating, they decide to just walk around, continuing their usual banter. At one point, Ryan reaches for Shane's hand, and Shane immediately takes it. It's as if the warmth of Shane flows through Ryan. The two of them smile at each other, and before Ryan even knows what he's doing, he's leaning into Shane, ans Shane is leaning towards him, and then their lips connect, and it's electric.

 

It takes a moment for it to really sink in that he's  _kissing Shane._ And it was amazing. He brings his hands up, one holding Shane's face, the other draping around his neck. Shane's hands find his waist, and it's crazy how natural the feeling of Shane's lips is. After a moment, he breaks away to breathe, both of them with wide smiles on their faces. Ryan leans against Shane's shoulder. 

 

"Thank you." He says softly. "Tonight has been amazing." Shane hugs him, pressing a gentle kiss to his head before replying.

 

"I'll have to really step up my game for next time then, huh?"


End file.
